Persephone Jackson: Champion of the Hearth
by spiritgirl16
Summary: When a young Persephone Jackson loses her mother, she is found and taken in by none other than the goddess of the heart. Now raised and trained as both the daughter of fire and sea, she's ready for anything that comes her way, with the Great Prophecy looming ahead can Percy pull it together and keep Olympus standing tall or let it fall to ruin? some genderbending!


Disclaimer: I own nothing

**A/N: this story is adopted from The CoreConundrum and is my first ever adoption of a story, so...yeah enjoy!**

Birth of a Hero

Screams rang through the clinically white room. Nurses bustled around, looking at the slightly panicking woman with the warm indifference that only nurses could manage.

"Breathe." Dr Jacobs, an elderly midwife, commanded while barking out orders at a skittish young orderly. Dr Jacobs had done this many times, it was like a game to her, though not a very entertaining one. The woman in her ward at the moment irked her, first time mothers always did. They screamed and shouted like the world was ending and she was getting old! She had no time for screamers.

The young orderly placed a metal tray on the table next the bed and shuffled away, fearful of encountering her mentors wrath. The orderly cast one last look over her shoulder and was again struck with the woman's beauty, even in childbirth her curls were bouncing around her head like a chocolate halo as her rosy lips rounded into another scream. Yes, Sally Jackson was a pretty one.

"Now I'm going to count to ten then I want you to push." Dr Jacobs ordered, completely focused on the task in front of her. "One." The soon to be mother bit her lip in a feeble attempt to muffle her pained screams. "Two...Three...Four." Dr Jacobs snapped the latex gloves against her wrist in frustration, the baby was a difficult one, and a kicker to boot.

"Five...Six...Seven...Eight..." Sally struggled not to push. "Nine..." Sally groaned loudly as pain consumed her "Ten...Push!"

Childish cries filled the room as the orderly bustled back in with towels, water and a small cot on wheels. Dr Jacobs wrapped the baby up in towels and smiled at the similarities between mother and child. The baby had a small tuft of dark hair, a cute button nose and startling sea colored eyes.

"Congratulations Ms Jackson, you have a little girl." Sally took a sharp intake of breath, the baby was meant to be a boy, girls were rare from her father. "What are you going to call her?" Dr Jacobs handed Sally the baby and she almost flinched at the similarities between her child and it's father. While the raven hair was curled in an almost replica of Sally the color was distinctly his. The startling oceanic green eyes were another trademark of the god.

"Persephone Hestia Jackson."

* * *

Fire licked at her curls as Sally ran down the pier, the mold-infested wood wobbling beneath her. "RUN PERCY!" Sally shouted pulling the small child forwards. She hoped she had more time than this, she thought she had at least a few more years. The Chimera roared as it's prey got further and further towards the water.

The small child, four-year old Percy Jackson, got her foot caught on a knot in the wood and fell down on the unstable wood. Sally groaned as she felt the planks shift beneath her, that was not good. She swung Percy up and into her arms, running faster than ever before. The pier creaked loudly as the wood beneath them started to crack as crumble. Sally had frozen in fear of falling through and started to slowly creep towards the sea.

A sharp cut-off scream tore through the night as the pier crumbled to the depths below and mother and child fell through. The Chimera made a desperate grab and caught the woman who was quick to drop her child into the water. "Protect her." Sally whispered feebly as teeth pierced her side and she was dragged away towards the cold pavement.

Percy screamed and thrashed in panic, not realizing she was breathing currently submerged and somehow breathing underwater. She kept punching and kicking into the water, hitting jagged planks of wood. Percy felt her eyes start to droop as the adrenaline slowly left her small body and her limbs became stiff with fatigue. She slowly succumbed to unconsciousness as blackness clouded her vision and she stopped thrashing.

* * *

All was calm across the oceans, not a breeze in the air. Yet gentle waves still lapped towards the shore, almost directing something. The beach was completely abandoned except for one mansion-like house nestled in between sharp-looking rocks. In front of the house was a small pavilion with a circle of stones in the center, containing a small fire. A small girl of about six was collecting shells on the shore, a wicker basket hanging limply from her left hand.

A high-pitched groan echoed across the beach, catching the attention of the girl. She cautiously approached the small human-shaped lump in the distance. The girl's caramel hair flew behind her as she realized the lump was a small child and rushed over in worry. She gasped looking at the small girl, no older than five at most.

"Milady..." The girl called. "MILADY." She called louder, as another girl popped her head out the door. This girl was around nine or ten years old with long brown hair that caught bronze in the light. The most striking feature about the girl were the deep orange eyes, like flames around a camp-fire.

"What is wrong Esmé?" The fire-eyed girl shouted back, a contented smile on her face. The girl, Esmé frantically waved her arms towards the small child, unable to find the right words.

The fire-eyed girl caught Esme's plea, the smile slipping on her face, replaced by an unsettling frown. She ran toward Esme and the child, growing taller as she neared the them. Much to Esme's surprise, the fire-eyed girl settled as an older woman, around twenty three years old. Her mistress very rarely chose one of her older forms, preferring to stay younger with Esme.

"Oh why must you do this to me brother?" The fire-eyed girl softly sighed, running a hand through her hair. Esmé looked timidly at her mistress. "Milady? You know who this child is?" Esme's brows furrowed in confusion, the child was a demigod, but she could not tell much more.

"This is a child of the sea. The first daughter of Poseidon." The fire-eyed girl stated calmly, running her hands over any visible wounds, a soft orange glow healing them without much trouble.


End file.
